Snowmobiles and other vehicles used for recreational purposes such as all-terrain vehicles (ATVs), quads, motorcycles, personal watercrafts, etc., have a handlebar for steering and a throttle control device located on the handlebar for adjusting the speed at which the vehicle is traveling. Generally, such throttle control devices include an actuation mechanism, controlled by an operator, for modifying the vehicle engine's rotations per minute (R.P.M.)
Conventionally, a throttle control device is positioned about a handlebar and secured thereto (e.g., via fastening screws, adhesives, etc.) in a specific orientation. This orientation is generally chosen by the manufacturer of the vehicle. Specifically, the manufacturer analyzes various sized operators on the vehicle (i.e., in a riding position) and selects the orientation most ergonomically comfortable to the vast majority of said operators.
During operation of the vehicle, the operator may need to reposition himself/herself in order to better perform a specific maneuver. Due to the static nature of the throttle control device (i.e., the throttle control device remains in its original orientation chosen by the manufacturer), the operator's repositioning is limited by the continual engagement with the throttle control device. That is, the operator may wish to reposition himself/herself to a greater extent, but doing so would result in disengagement with the throttle control device.